Glacial
by Glacialsaurus
Summary: (REVISION IN PROCESS)Miko returns to home after 2 years of the events of ZongaZonga. Something threatens the world and people suffer because of it. Is there hope in such a dark hour? Rated T for strong language and violence.
1. Prologue

**First fanfiction! Please go easy on me! Review and correct any grammar mistakes I made if so! Thank you! **

**Rupert© Nintendo, RED**

**Other characters mentioned, story© Me**

**NOTE: Tom is based on the male protagonists of Fossil Fighters Champions and "couz" is a nickname Tom calls Miko.**

"_Long ago, there foretold a legend of an epic battle that raged between the sea and mountains. It was the icy seas versus the fiery mountains. Each of the opposing forces had one of their own messengers. P-Raptor served the fiery mountains while Glacial served the icy seas. When the two were at war before they took on a physical form of dinosaurs, they created these two messengers to relay messages and spy on each of their adversaries. Although they were both loyal to their masters, it was said the Glacial might have been very rebellious in trying to take its master's throne. However, when the two opposing forces were quelled due to the two fossil rocks sacrificed to them, the messengers were also sealed with them."_

_ "Many years have passed into a new generation of fossil fighting and digging. When the icy force from long ago is freed as Frigisaurus by Bartholomew Bullwort, a young female fighter takes a stand and unleashes the fiery force as Ignosaurus. The female fighter claimed victory and rose to fame as a Master Fighter. Even now, thousands visit Vivosaur and Caliosteo Island for extreme vivosaur fights to painstaking fossil digging. But is the fun to last forever?"_

{Deep inside a seafloor cavern...}

"Grrrr...Where...is...I...will...rule...over...everything... Everything...SHALL BE MINE!"

_2 years later...on July 5__th__, 2012 on a Wednesday..._

"Okay so...for today's assignm-Miko! wake up!" Miko woke up, rubbing her eyes. A middle-aged teacher with black hair, with some white hair wearing a plain, dull brown suit and black shoes. Her ears still rang from the teacher's yelling. "How do you plan on passing this class if you snooze while I discuss today's assignment? Just because you became a Fossil whatever-you-call-it, doesn't mean it's okay to fall asleep in class!" The class giggled at Miko's little embarrassment. Miko stood up from her chair, flustered and angry.

"Well, excuse me for being so tired all the time! It's not like I had a lot of rest when I left! It's difficult if you're running around digging and fighting all the time!" Miko boldly raised an eyebrow at the teacher. The teacher was appalled by this reaction and slammed the papers on his desk.

"That's detention after school missy! Learn your place in class and dare not to show up, it's Saturday school for you!" The bell rang and everyone gt up left. "We'll discuss your assignment tomorrow. Have a good day! Miko, stay seated!" The middle-aged teacher shot a fiery glare at Miko and gave her the detention slip on her desk. Miko grabs the slip, crushing it, leaves the classroom angry. A blue-haired boy and a brunette approached Miko down the crowded hallways of the school.

"Yo, couz! What's with the long face?" Asked a blue-haired boy whose was spiked up. He is Miko's younger cousin, Tom. He normally wears a orange, loose jumpsuit that made it look like a shirt and shorts were sown together with pockets, a large, red zipper, and goggles. Today, he wore a white collar shirt with a sloppy, untied tie and black jeans. The brunette had a light-brown hair that was long and clipped by a black hair clip. She wore blue shorts and a white long sleeved that hung to her shoulders with a white tank top under.

"Sssh, Tom! She might blow out if you annoy her! What's wrong? Did the teacher give you another detention?" she patted my back which made me feel better. When we made it outside, I finally spoke up.

"Yes! I mean, can't help I had little rest when I was at Vivosaur AND Caliosteo Island!" Miko calmed down a bit and tugged on her grey jacket. She wore under a purple V-neck shirt with a tank top under and blue, loose-fitting jeans. Miko glanced at her digital watch. "It's time for me to go. I'll see you guys later after I leave my daily torture." Miko each gave them both a hug and headed inside the school to the classroom around the corner inside.

"See ya later! Have fun...I guess?" The brunette waved goodbye and Miko did a small salute with two fingers while walking to the school.

"See ya later Kaylie!" Miko called out to her childhood friend. They both met when Kaylie was protecting Miko from a group of bullies their age 12 years ago. Miko headed into the building, and walked around the corner into Room D-13. Miko gave the teacher the detention slip and sat on the far side of the room and laid her head down. She closed her eyes and thought about the fun times she had at Vivosaur Island and Caliosteo Island. Miko doubt that she'll graduate from high school and go to college. Her thoughts drifted her off and she fell asleep.

_"Where am I?" Miko wandered off on a glacier far off in the sea, in what seems like Icegrip Plateau. Miko glanced down at the sea reflection, and instead of the glacier's reflection, she saw what looked like a shrine made of ice. Though the details were faint, she noted the beautifully carved pillars with various sharp features. Along the entrance of the shrine, were carved with dinosaurs. She touched the reflection that rippled in the water, but the image of the shrine still stayed. Miko glance backwards to the glacier and went inside. __"What is this?" Miko looked around the glacier and began to crouch down as it got narrower. She found what seemed like a craving of some ancient language. "Wait, this is…" Miko moved her fingers over the writing. "But why is it in ancient Caliosteon language? Does it have to do with that legend? Wasn't it the legend from Digadigs? Unless…it can't be!" Miko closely examined the symbols and was in trance until she was interrupted by a low growl._

_ "Grrr…." The water seemed to stir a little that made Miko almost fell over._

_ "What was that?" Turning her attention towards the carvings, she gave them a closer look." Let's see…I only had a few lessons of the ancient Caliosteo language, but I might be able to this. " Unfortunately, Miko only knew a few words so she could not translate the whole carving. After giving some time to translate, she translated a few words:_

"…_..ice….dive….shrine….messenger…."_

"_What…?" Miko was confused and didn't know what this meant. She grabbed her hair and put her head on the glacier wall and groaned for a moment. She thought, what if the reflection was…she moved her head away from the wall and realized. She walked outside and looked at the reflection of the shrine. "This might be risky, but worth a try." She got ready to dive in and purged into the icy water._

Miko woke up startled and looked around to have noticed the sun is still bright up in the sky. She checked her watch and noticed how much time has passed since she fell asleep. _"It's 3:15. I was asleep for almost an hour. So it was all a dream then?" _She speculated that Tom and Kaylie were almost here.

"Alright, detention is over so you're all dismissed!" Miko got up from her chair and left for the large courtyard where they'll be waiting. She walked out into the courtyard where there was large fountain with a statue of a hawk and a lion. The school was new and looked like a university rather than a high school. Miko hated almost everybody in this school. She hated this school despite its beautiful campus.

"Miko! Hey!" Kaylie called out to her short, dark-brown haired friend as Miko ran towards Kaylie and Tom. Kaylie gave her a tight hug and played with Miko's small braid that hung from the left side of her hair.

"Let's go couz. We've got some partying to do at your house." Tom put an arm around my shoulder and walked home. They're pleasant reunion was about to get ruined as they ran into an unpleasant group.

"Well…what do we have here? Got detention again sloppy fossil raccoon?" They were approached by a blonde girl with 2 other girls. The blonde's hair was long like Kaylie, but was in slight curls. She wore light blue shorts like Kaylie, but it bit shorter. She wore a blue shirt with pink flowers on the side and a bracelet weaved by some strings for those friendship bracelets. The 2 other girl had similar outfits except different colored shirts and one of them had black hair and the other had a dark brown the was lighter than Miko's hair color and longer. The blonde was named Sheri Carleston. Her father holds a high status as a CEO of a huge company and Sheri is pretty much the "queen" of the school. "You know Tom, you can always hang out with me." She crept up to Tom so that they were face-to-face. Tom pushed her away gently and glared at Sheri. "Aww, come on Tom. You know I'm not like that." She made a puppy face that would've made a guy give into whatever she wants them to do and tried to act innocent.

"Cut that stupid act of yours! I know what you really are." Tom eyes flared up because Sheri was cruel. She and Kaylie were once friends in middle school, but Kaylie cut off their friendship because Sheri gossiped about Miko and spread false rumors. This also pissed off Tom as she also tried to separate him and Miko, even though they are cousins.

Miko chuckled at Sheri failure and smirked at her. "Bitch please, it should be clear to you by now that me and Tom are liked this." Miko made a gesture where she made two loops with her index finger and thumb and connected them so it looked like a chain of some sort to show how close Miko and Tom are.

"Hmph, well, don't think you're off the hook. You're still disgusting and old school." Sheri wasn't really good with arguments so she would just often walk away. "It doesn't change the fact that you're still dirty and sloppy like a rat!"

"Yeah! Like a rat!" The two girls made faces and stuck their tongue at me.

"Girls! I've got this." Sheri put her hand up to silence them. She smirked again and flicked her hair with her hand that would've made guys heart ache.

"Please Sheri, is this really necessary?" Kaylie tried to rationally reason with Sheri. Sheri was about to rebut, but was interrupted by a boy's voice.

"I see that you're causing trouble for my friends. I ask that you stop it at once." We all turned around to look at a white-haired boy whose hair was a little shorter than Miko. He looked to be our age and wore his usual red coat with red and white pants. His eyes were gold and calm with reason and logic. If there was one person that could boldly stand up to Sheri beside us at an even higher class, it was this guy.

"Rupert." Miko spoke silently with surprised.

"It's good to see you, Miko and Tom." Rupert smiled.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this! I will update whenever necessary!Please review if you like! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

** Sorry for the lateness! D: Next chapter is up! I'll start to update every Friday(maybe Saturdays)if ever possible. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! The next adventure starts after the following message:**

_**I will use human forms of vivosaurs as part of the story. They only play a small role if possible in the story and I will give the vivosaur some speech. **_

**Review if you like! :D**

Miko smiled at Rupert, content that her old friend was here. "It's good to see you Rupert."

"Indeed. It's been a while since I've seen you." Rupert nodded and was about to enter in the gate when he was interrupted by Sheri as she clapped her hands together in joy.

"Well, what do we have here?" She casually walked over to Rupert went up close to his face. "Someone who's finally in my social class and surprisingly cute." Rupert was not amused and his smile faded into a straight face.

"You truly are a fool."Rupert calmly spoke, chuckling and walked past Sheri. "Miko, Tom, I have some urgent business with you two." He sounded like he was worried about something. He cocked his head towards the fancy, black limo outside in the parking lot of the school." We will talk inside the car. "You." Looking at Kaylie.

"Who, me?" Kaylie pointed to herself.

"You should come too."

"I do not like the sound of this." Tom shivered at Rupert's tone of voice as Rupert lead Miko, Tom, and Kaylie to the limo. Sheri stepped into Miko's path, looking irritated.

"I don't know what those people see in you, but you're not getting away this time."

Miko glared icily at Sheri as if she wanted to kill her.

"Move, you're standing in my way."

"Really? Because what business do you have that's so urgent?" Irritated, Miko pushed Sheri aside and walked past her friends outside of the gate.

"It's business you will never understand. Let's go." Miko strolled up ahead of the three and waited for them at the limo. The driver in a black suit walked out of the driver's side and opened the door for them. The group went inside the back seat of the limo. Miko, Kaylie, and Tom sat on the seat against the rear end of the limo in that order. Rupert sat on the seat in facing them. The driver started the limo and drove off.

"So, what's the urgent business, old friend?" Rupert looked at Miko and looked down, worried.

"Bartholomew Bullwort escaped from prison." Rupert's voice sounded dull when he said that. Miko looked astonished, then hunched forward.

"Is that true?"

"I'm afraid so. Although I don't know much about him, Joe Wildwest told me to tell you this since he heard it from Dr. Diggins."

Miko looked down, clenching her fist. She hated Bullwort, because he pretended to be a nice police captain, but really was a crook. This brought back bad memories of Sheri's backstabbing. This also caused Miko's lack of trust towards people and was sometimes anti-social at one point. Miko's dark brown eye's, were filled with worry and hate. Tom had light blue eyes and Kaylie's eyes were a lighter shade of brown. Kaylie looked at Rupert weirdly and was very confused.

"Bar-tha-la-mew Bull-wart? Who's that?" Rupert sighed.

"No, it's Bar-tho-lo-mew Bull-wort. He's an evil crook as I kinda said earlier. He's out of prison. But don't worry Miko, Joe and Dr. Diggins are working on capturing him with other elite fighters. Let's go hang out at your house. Some special guest are waiting." Miko laid her head against the seat, then leaned her head against the window. They arrived at Miko's house 4 minutes later. The driver came out and opened the door for them. They all got of the limo and went up to Miko's house, waiting at the door. The driver went back inside limo and parked across the street where there was a small park. The house was two-stories high and was painted in tuscan red with a bit of tan on the edge of the roofs and pillars. Miko rang the door bell and the four heard a call from a woman's voice.

"Coming!" The woman opened the door. She was a little bit taller than Miko. She had brown eyes like Miko, but her was a lighter shade of brown and tied into a bun. She wore a dark blue apron over her light blue dress with light red flowers.

"Mom."

"Miko! Sweety! How was school today?"

"I got detention.." Miko said dully and gave her mom a hug.

"It's okay honey." Miko's mom broker their hug and smiled.

"By the way, you have some friends over." Her mom lead the four into the kitchen.

"No way..." At the table, was a young boy Tom's, Miko's, and Kaylie's age along with another girl. The boy wore a green jacket with a breast pocket on the right side. On the left side of the jacket was a badge with a dinosaur footprint. He wore black pants with more side pockets. His hair was light brown like Kaylie, but short, sticking out to the side. A black strap was hanging from the back of his jacket, and his brown hat was on the table. The girl had pink hair tied in large pigtails the puffed out with yellow trimmings. She wore a red tank top with white floral patterns and a grass skirt over gold shorts. A gold necklace with a mask hung around her neck. The girls also wore several gold bracelets on her wrist and ankle. The girl's eyes were green with excitement.

"Miko! It's been soo long!" The girl gave Miko a tackling hug and almost fell over on the table in the living room. Miko cheeks turned a light pink.

"P-Pauleen. I-it...has b-been a while.." Miko put her hands on Pauleen's shoulder to push her back a little.

"Yo, Miko, Tom."

"Todd" Tom gave the boy Todd a hug. Kaylie smiled from the back.

"These are Miko's friends?" She turned to Rupert.

"Yes. I believe there's one more person here too." From the backyard door, a older man came in. He wore a cowboy hat with a dinosaur-like face on it with horns over his slightly wavy hair. He wore a brown and black coat over a black shirt with white trimmings. A black belt came around his black pants on his waist. The man's boots were brown that went up to his knees with flat fringes from the knee to his ankle. His blue eyes were riled up with joyfulness.

"Woo-whee! This hot dog be mighty good! This cook here is the *boss at hot dogs!" The man gave Todd a heavy pat on the shoulder and gulped down on the rest of his hot dog.

"Joe!" Miko was surprised to see her role model at her house.

"Howdy Miko! And mister Tom! It's been a while partner! Say, who's your little friend there?"

"M-m-me?" Kaylie stuttered a little bit by surprised. "I-I-I'm K-K-Kaylie. Nice..to meet you."

"Aw' c'mon now. I ain't gonna hurt ya'. Let's shake hands partner!" Joe held out his hand to Kaylie. She took Joe's hand and shook. "See now? You're quite a lass Kaylie. I'm sure we'll get along fine. Miko, I'd like to speak to ya' bout' somethin'."

"Don't worry Kaylie, I'll be fine." Miko pats her friend on the shoulder and goes over to the table to where Joe was sitting. "So, what would you like to discuss Joe?"

"Well...how to start..."Joe scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say. "You know that *curly wolf of a crook Bullwort. I'm sure Rupert told ya' that he skedaddle out of jail. Any how, I wanted to tell you that...it's better for you *beat the devil around the stump and leave this to us. Bullwort might be even more dangerous so you outta leave this to us."

"But...!" Miko stood up from her chair with her hands on the table in protest.

"No can do partner. You've been *dragged out by the past battles you had. Time to chill out. Spend time with your family. Even your partner agreed to it."

"Miko, it's time for you to relax." A light-haired brunette came out of the hallway and wore a bright yellow hunting jacket with butterfly like patterns that match a Teffla's wings. She wore a scarf the resembled butterfly wings and a dark yellow pants with many pockets. Butterfly wing clips clipped back behind her ear and her hair was in a bun.

"Tel...why?"

"For your own sake Miko, I want you to live a normal life. You can't always escape to Caliosteo to dig for fossils and fight other fighters. Think about your family."

"But I don't want to go to school...I hate it there. No one understands me except for my friends. I'm much happier as a Fossil Fighters." Miko sat down, looking very disappointed and stared at the floor.

Tel, a Teffla vivosaur, pulled out a chair next to Miko and sat down. She patted her Fighter's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, you have us by your side." Miko was dead silent for a moment then finally raised her head.

"...Agreed..."

"Then we have our plans all *wind up! We'll have that critter back in the *calaboose before you know it!" Joe clapped his hand excitedly. "Let's party!" Joe held a freshly opened can of coke. The group had hot dogs and many other barbecue to eat through out for the rest of the day. Some of Miko's other vivosaurs came to party too in their human form. They partied until the sky grew dark and the moon shone with the stars twinkling.

"Alright, time to go home guys. See ya later!" Miko waved to her friends happily as she watched them leave one by one. She went inside to help clean up with her mom.

"Miko, have such wonderful friends. It's unfortunate your father won't allow them here, but since he's working late as usual, it was okay for them to come over." Miko's mom continued on as she washed the dishes and Miko collected all of the paper plates and threw them away in the trash.

"Guess dad's attitude hasn't changed then?" Miko looked at her mom from the table where she was collecting the disposable cups and plates.

"You know your father cares deeply about you. He just has a hard time accepting the fact that you're a Fossil Fighter now. I'm glad you decided to take a break. I missed you a lot." Miko looked down as she put the disposable plates and cups in the trash. To her mom's surprise, Miko gave her a hug while her mom was finishing up the dishes.

"I missed you too.."

After the two finished cleaning up, Miko went upstairs to change into her pajamas and finish up her homework. For once in a while, Miko finished all of her homework, which was the main reason why her grades dropped from As to Bs and Cs. Usually, days like this, she wouldn't even do homework at all and it was 9:54 pm on a Wednesday night. Miko turned off the lights and went to sleep.

_ " I'll show them...I can live like a normal person and I won't let anyone bother me. I'll show how much I've changed." _Miko finally fell asleep after 10 minutes in bed.

_ Something has occurred a month before Miko returned to her hometown..._

** Finally! Chapter 1 is completed! And the asterisks* will indicate a cowboy slang since Joe is a cowboy after all. I won't explain what they mean unless that's more helpful to you. Here's what they translate to:**

***boss-the best**

***curly wolf-real tough, dangerous man**

***beat the devil around the stump-to evade responsibility or a difficult task**

***dragged out-exhausted, worn out**

***wind up-to settle**

***calaboose-jail**

**I hope you enjoyed this story so far! Next chapter, we go back to where Bullwort escaped prison a month before Miko's return. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Late update but, Chapter 2 is here! I'll try to consistently update so I'll write chapters ahead of time. Please take your time reading and enjoy! The first few chapters will be a bit slow until later on so don't expect too much action in the first few chapters.**

**Characters(c)to their respective owners.**

**Please review! Enjoy!**

_A month before Miko's return on July 1__st__..._

_ Date: June 1__st__, 2012, 11:45 pm_

"Don't let him get away! Capture him!"

Large groups of guards were restlessly chasing after the mysterious man in orange. This man was recently moved to a new jailhouse that was more well guarded than the previous one he stayed on Vivosaur Island. This jailhouse was off on a small island far off of Vivosaur Island. It was also much more larger, like a maze so if a criminal escaped, they would have a difficult time doing so. Search hounds and smaller vivosaurs scouted every corner of the the jailhouse. The man jumped from one place of the jail house to another. Jumping down from floor to floor, using the railings or the lamps that hung on strings to get away.

The man jumped into an alley, feeling a little squished for his bulky size. Despite his size, he could not fight for he was a coward. The guards lost track of the man and looked in the small area with cages and barrels everywhere.

"Find him! Find Bullwort! He must not get away!" Commanded a cop who looked the commander of the jailhouse, wearing badges and a standard, dark-blue cop uniform. He wore a blue and grey coat over his uniform. The guards searched around the area and all left past where the man known as Bullwort was hiding. Bullwort peeked out to the sides, checking for any cops or Fighters. Fortunately for Bullwort, there's was not a single guard there.

_"I'm safe..."_ Bullwort thought to himself. He pulled out a phone he kept hidden with him and called one of his lackeys.

_**"Hello? This is the BB Bandits Corp. how may we help you?" **_A BB bandit lackey answered to the call on a chopper far off the island.

"This is Bartholomew Bullwort. Are you here yet?"

_**"Yes boss, we are approaching the island right now."**_

__"Good, good. I'll be there soon." Bullwort hung up the phone as did the lackey too. The helicopter heading to the jailhouse was flying over with other flying type vivosaurs carrying other bandits of the BB Bandits Corp.

Bullwort spotted a ladder across the area from the alley. He squeezed his way through and quickly climbed the ladder. Bullwort darted the opposite direction of the noisy cells that was on his right. After twenty minutes of darting through the maze-like jail, Bullwort got outside of the jailhouse. Seeing the guards coming towards his way, Bullwort made a leap for the bush. After the mob had passed, Bullwort pulled out his phone and called his lackey again.

_**"Hello? This is the BB Bandits Corp. how may we help you?" **_The BB Bandit lackey picked up the call. The group's vivosaur's and pick-up chopper were close to the island.

"This is Bartholomew Bullwort, are guys almost here?"

_**"We are approaching the island so meet up at the extraction point. We'll pick you up from there." **_The BB lackey hung up as they approached the island and it came into view of the horizon.

The extraction point showed up on Bullwort's phone as he made his way towards his destination. He snuck past the guards over head the made his was towards the cliff. Before he could climb down to the extraction point, where he would be picked up by a flying vivosaur and taken to the chopper, he was found by the guards.

"It's over Bullwort! You might've made this far, but you're not getting away!" one guard exclaimed confidently holding the leash of a search hound in one hand and a flash light in the other.

"Put your hands up where I can see them!" another guard exclaimed with a Smilo next to him.

Bullwort, with his back towards the crowd, slowly raised his hands in the air, looking as if he's surrendering. He turned around, with his hands still raised, he evilly grinned. The guards, taken back by this reaction stepped backward.

"S-surrender Bullwort! It's over!"

Continually grinning evilly, Bullwort said bluntly, " Or is it over...?"

To the guards surprise, they are suddenly attack by a Ptera over head. The chopper came into view as it rose behind Bullwort from the edge of the cliff. Bullwort quickly jumped into the pick-up chopper while the guard's Smilo, Paki, and Hoplo tried to attack the chopper. Their attack failed as it was counter by a Dimorph, a Coatlus, and a Guera. The chopper had time to quickly get away from the guards range of attack and the vivosaurs flew away with the chopper.

"Welcome back...boss..." A female BB bandit greeted Bullwort as he sat down opposite of his lackeys.

Grinning, Bullwort replied,"It feels good to be back. Only thing left is to rebuild the glory of the BB bandits. "But first, I must find out where they hid Frigisaurus. I will have complete control of the world this time!"

Later that night, Bullwort and his group returned to a hidden base off the coast of the mainland. He sat at his desk, covered in dust with papers scatter all over the place. A man, specifically another BB lackey, entered and handed Bullwort a silver suitcase containing all of his old vivosaurs. Putting it on his desk, Bullwort opened the case containing three Dino Medals of his three old vivosaurs before he got Frigi. His first team consisted of a Shuno, an Amargo, and a Salto.

"We would also like to offer you new vivosaurs if you need a change of pace for your team." The BB lackey pulled out another suitcase and placed it on his desk facing Bullwort. The lackey opened the case as it contained four new vivosaurs Bullwort had never seen before. "These vivosaurs were dug up and revived from the new Caliosteo Island owned by Joe Wildwest." Picking up one of the Dino Medals of an Earth-type vivosaur, he introduced,"This vivosaur is Argento, a Long-Range vivosaur."

"How very interesting..." Bullwort mused as he lean back in his office chair.

Picking up the next Dino Medal, he also introduced a Fire-type vivosaur," This vivosaur is an Alberto, a Close-Ranged vivosaur."

"Close-Range?" Bullwort looked confused.

"Lots...has changed since you were arrested. They now classified vivosaurs differently."

"I see... Indeed lots has...changed"

The BB lackey introduced the the next vivosaur, which was a Seidon, another Long-Range vivosaur of a Water-type. Picking up the last Dino Medal, was another Earth-type vivosaur.

"This particular vivosaur is very special. A Pachirino, evolved into a Buldor, a super evolver."

"A super evolver?" Bullwort leaned forward and took the Medal from the lackey's hand.

"A super evolver is when a certain vivosaur is super revived by a gold fossil rock known as a miraculous fossil rock. However, these fossil rocks are very rare. The other type, a silver fossil rock, slightly enhances a vivosaur's power and changes their appearances."

"I see...very interesting...It's WONDERFUL!" Bullwort exclaimed with joy as he stood up from his chair. "Tell me more."

"Of course. The silver fossil rock comes from the wondrous fossil rock. But, unlike the gold, where effects are dramatic on certain vivosaurs, silver can effect all vivosaurs."

"How interesting. You may leave now. I need time to myself." The BB bandit left Bullwort's office. Bullwort rearranged his team as he is using Salto, Shuno, Seidon, Alberto, and Buldor. He took the Buldor Dino Medal and went outside where the field of where their base was open so he could unleash his new vivosaur. Bullwort threw the medal as it glowed and released a large vivosaur. The light took shaped and formed Buldor, the mighty super evolver in all his glory. It roared loudly, shaking the area almost. Bullwort looked at the super evolver in amazement.

He laughed maniacally, deciding his plans," Tomorrow, we start our search for Frigi!" Buldor roared loudly in loyalty to his Fighter.

**Short chapter since nothing much goes on, but thanks for taking your time to read! Please review see you on my next update. Next chapter, we go back to Miko's side of the story and see what goes on. I'll be gone for 3 weeks so no update til' then, but I'll have more ideas in mind hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry for such a super late update. Life has been hectic lately, but I finally got a new chapter in. I was going to have a little more action, but I want a slow, steady start so the story isn't too rushed. A little teen rated warning up ahead. You have been warned.**_

_July 5__th__ Thursday 2:10 pm_

It was Thursday already and Miko was sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring. If there's one class she hated, it was this one. She looked around the classroom, glancing from one corner to another. The class was quietly doing a study worksheet for a quiz tomorrow. Her reason for hating this class because Sheri was in this class and this is the class where she got in trouble frequently because Miko would easily bore out. Today however, went very smoothly, aside from Sheri's occasional harassment. Frankly, Miko was getting bored of Sheri's old insults and gossip. It felt like a long time before the bell rang. The middle-aged teacher stacking his papers and checking his watch as he skimmed the room for any trouble.

"Excuse me?"

There was a call from behind the door. It as a voice of a man with a fluent English, but had a light French accent.

"Excuse me for a moment," t5he teacher reached for the door and opened it to the stranger. "Can I help you?"

"I need to see Miko Takalua. I have come to pick her up," his voice spoke with high authority and pride. Miko overheard the stranger talking and looked up, not really too surprised. The man was wearing a dark blue business suit with his dark, brown hair combed back with hair gel that shone in the light. His dark sunglasses hid his eyes, only for his mouth to express his emotions.

"Aye, Miko is here," the teacher spoke calmly.

"Ah yes, I mean, she is my responsibility after all," The man lifted up his glasses showing his light blue eyes, making eye contact with the teacher.

"Miko, don't forget to study tonight," The stern teacher reminded her as Miko packed her stuff and slung the messenger bag over one shoulder.

Miko, not feeling in the mood for anything quietly got up and left for the door. The class whispered, some were filled with jealously, especially one particular "queen". Miko sneered, sensing that Sheri was getting jealous as she walked out of the class with the man. The two began walking down the hallway, heading to the office so Miko could sign out and leave.

Miko had her arms crossed behind her head as they casually walked down the hall. "How unlikely of you to come and walk to such a low-life campus. That's not like you...dad."

"You are my daughter and so I should at least take responsibility my dear." The man, now revealed to be her father took off his sunglasses and hung them from his collar shirt. He signed out Miko and they left outside to the courtyard to the fountain of the school mascot, the usual hawk and lion. They sat on the edge of the fountain were students would sometimes sit on.

"So...how's was work?" Miko asked, feeling a little awkward around her dad since they weren't really on good terms.

"If you must know, I've quite busy. Business just has been booming lately with all our commissioners and sales. I just got back from a business trip." her dad took pride in his work.

"I wanted to spend some time wiz' you and plus...," He touched Miko's braid and then rubbed his hands in her shoulder-length hair. "You need a new style..."

"Not again.." Miko was disgusted at the thought about what her dad wanted to wear and what she should look like. It only got worst as the bell already rang as Sheri and her groupies walked out immediately. Miko's dad put his sunglasses on and stood up from the fountain. Sheri met up with Miko and her dad, looking furious with jealousy.

"WHO do you think I am Miko Takalua!? Why is your dad...?" Sheri wasn't able to finish as Miko's dad noted a family design she wore.

"My dear, I see you are wearing..."

"The Tropical Paradise!" The both exclaimed simultaneously in delight. The Tropical Paradise was white with orange and yellow floral patterns to much the sunset. It hung her her shoulders, revealing her white spaghetti strap tank top. The both laughed and Sheri bowed respectfully as did the other girls.

"I must say, I like your sense of fashion. It goes wonderful with those light colored shorts you're wearing."

"I know your just flattering me, but it's quite an honor to hear such words from you, Mr. De Leon." She bowed again and went to shake hands with him. Unfortunately, Miko was furious and grabbed her father by the ear.

"Come on Mr. Celebrity, let's go before we have our own paparazzi." She quickly dragged Mr. De Leon out of the courtyard and to the parking lot as a large mob began to follow them. They went to the end of the parking lot to a silver Hamann Cyrano Porsche Panamera. "Oh no, Kayla and Tom! Get in and stay!" Miko put her backpack in the front seat and rushed towards the large mob of students trying to get to Mr. De Leon.

People were firing questions at Miko like she was the president of the United States or something.

"Hey Miko, I really true?!"

"Is THE Charlot De Leon really your dad?!"

"Why didn't you tell us!"

"You're dad has nice hair."

Miko was on the verge of pulling her hair, " MOVE IT OR YOU WILL DIE!" She furiously shoved students aside and pulled Kaylie and Tom out of the crowd and ran back to the Porsche. "Hurry and get inside or will be trampled!" Miko scurried in the front as the other two got in the back. Mr. De Leon began to drove off exited out of the parking as he waved to the students. Some girls squealed and a boy screamed," You're AWESOME Mr. De Leon!" Miko's dad rolled down the window a little bit and smiled at the crowd, which made them nearly squeal. Miko, irritated with her father's narcissistic attitude, she grabbed him by the ear and screamed in his ear.

"DRIVE ALREADY!" , sounding like a typical bossy wife. He quickly rolled up the window and drove. By now, Miko was exhausted from yelling and laid her head against the window. She groaned as her head ached and Miko's dad was clearing out her eardrums after being screamed at in the face.

"So...Mr. De Leon, how was work for you?", Kaylie tried to break the ice, but felt very awkward about it.

"If you must dear, It was just brilliant! I just do love business trips to France, but sometimes, it can be rather stressful." Mr. De Leon was rather upbeat as usual for an old man. Miko woke up and notice something off about her hair. She pulled out what looked like gray hair. She gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"Am I...getting old?!" She put her head down in shame.

"You should've just stick with the family business sweety." Mr. De Leon wanted Miko to run the business, but instead went off to go to Vivosaur Island to start her Fossil Fighter career.

"You know what...I don't want to go there."

"Which is why I'm getting you a new haircut today so you'd look like to be my daughter." Which although Miko was polar opposites to her dad

"So, what about us?" Tom asked.

"Well, you can stick with us or I can drop you off at your houses for the both of you."

"We'll call our parents." Kaylie and Tom both pulled out their phones from their pockets.

"Uh huh, well, okay then." Kaylie hung up just as Tom hung up. "My mom says I need to go home. Maybe another time, but it was nice seeing you Mr. De Leon." They arrived shortly at Kaylie's house, which is a short walk from Miko's house. Kaylie opens the door and grabs her stuff to head on home. She waves at the group and all three of them wave back. Dr. De Leon drives off and it was 2:45.

"Okay missy, time to give you a new look and I think I might have your general style down. And do not think you can weasel out of this." Dr. De Leon was very devious, which made a good business man.

"Oh god no...", Miko panicked, shuddering at the thought of what her dad had plan.

The three both arrived at a salon downtown which was a 30 minute drive from where Miko lived. Miko gulped and Tom snickered, like a devious devil. Miko, nervous, prepared for what is to come, because her pride is what had kept her from weaseling out of this.

_July 6__th__ Friday 7:35 am_

5 minutes until class started. Sheri was heading towards the locker room to get prepared for PE. Next to her was a girl wearing a white jacket with buttoned and zipped pockets. There was an abstract design on the back of the jacket. Her dark colored jeans contrasted with her jacket. The girl's hair was shoulder length, but much more stylish with a section of side bangs hanging off to the right side of her face. Sheri tidied up, fixing her hair and dusting off lint, which was almost invisible on her light blue cardigan.

"Watch and learn girls...",she whispered to her sidekicks as she decided to make an impression on the new student. "Greetings, welcome to Caldwood Hig- then she was interrupted by the laughter of the student. "W-what's so funny?", she was started to get flustered. The student close her locker door while laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you didn't recognize me! Hahahaha! The look on your face!"

"Wha-Miko?! How dare you...You will pay for this!"

The student happened to be Miko, who went through some...changes. Miko's had bangs that went off to her left side and her layered cut fell a little shorter then shoulder-length hair. The jacket Miko was wearing happened to be from her dad's company that designs clothes, Sharp Class Industry, or SCI for short.

"Well, nice seeing you Sheri, catch you later." Miko sarcastically walked off, feeling victorious, winning a battle she could never win, but it was far from over. Sheri was left speechless, and embarrassed.

Miko headed to first period, which was English CP 10. She would've been in Pre-AP, but her grades were deteriorating and was not recommended for Pre-AP English 10. Miko sat down quietly in the front left row.

Miko mused,_"Will I ever redeem myself, or should I stay the way I am?"._

The bell rang for class to start.

"Alright class, sit please and I will talk roll. Corris!"

"Here!," a tall, scrawny blonde called out. Corris got along with everyone, even Sheri, though he doesn't like her either. Corris is one of the few students that Miko actaully likes as a friend. Miko glances out to the window at the summer clouds.

_4__th __period, 10:58 am_

Miko entered French II, which was her favorite class, considering she is half French so she could speak the language with the accent.

"_Bonjour _Miko! You look very lovely dear! Very cute haircut too!" Ms. Madore was Miko's French II teacher. She was fairly young compared to most of the teachers, being only in her late 20s. Miko favors Ms. Madore just because she was so nice and Miko felt at home in her class. Miko tolerated the other French students like she tried to tolerate everyone else, aside from a few people she's casually friends with.

The bell rang as everyone got seated and Ms. Madore took roll for the class.

"Okay guys, time for your quiz today. Separate your desks and we'll begin" All the students moved their desk so it was in single rows instead of the usual doubles. Ms. Madore handed out the quiz and all the students nervously began the quiz. Miko easily breezed through the quiz, checking her work twice before she was one of the first to finish. Miko keft her seat to grab the bathroom pass for a little break. She headed down the hallway and turned to her left and reached the door to the outside bathroom. After leaving the girl's bathroom, Miko headed towards the door to the school to head back to class.

"You scream, you'll be gone before you could even move your mouth." the man wore a black mask acquainted with a black leather jacket and pants. A gun was pointed to the back of Miko's head as she raised up her hands. Chills went down her spine as the cold metal of the barrel pointed at her head.

"W-what do you want...?", although Miko had been in more dangerous situations, this was different as a real gun was pointed at her. She never felt something so, cold, but nevertheless, Miko kept her cool.

"I want the school's secret fortune. Where is it?", the man was agitated, his greed for money was clear in his eyes. Was there a reason for wanting this money?

"I-I don't know about...a-a school fortune...this school opened up last year. W-what would I know about a fortune?"

"Liar! I know you know about the money!", the man loaded the gun. Miko grew scared by the moment. "Look, if I don't get that money, everyone will be-" the man could not finish his sentence as another man pointed a gun to his head.

"Now, now, we don't want you to spoil our future plans." This man was as tall the the masked man, but wore a camouflage green jacket with hunting pants. This man was also accompanied by a woman wearing a black leather jacket and black leggings. The masked man swiftly turned around and pointed the gun at them.

"Don't forget, you know what will happen if you screw up everything?" The woman showed a video of a little girl tied to a chair screaming on a tablet.

"Daddy!"

"No! Not my little girl! Anything but that!"

The woman closed the video on the tablet and pulled out a handgun and pinned the masked man to the wall.

"Teddy! Get over here and make sure our old friend doesn't give us the slip."

The man named Teddy popped a vein.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME TEDDY!"

Miko couldn't help but burst out into a laughing fit.

"TEDDY! Oh my god! Hahahahahahaha! That's just too priceless! Ahahahaha! What kind of name is Teddy for such a big tough guy?! Hahahaha!", Miko was rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's it to yah little girl! MY mother gave me that name!", by now, Teddy's face was red at this point.

"Okay listen, are you going to help me or what?" , the woman was already getting irritated. Teddy came over and pinned down the masked man with Teddy's gun pointed at the man's head. And while Miko was too busy laughing at Teddy's name, the woman picked up Miko by the collar of her shirt and pinned her to the wall with her back facing the woman.

The woman whispered quietly next to Miko's ear,"Okay, now be a sweetheart and tell me where the school hid the money?" Miko was not pleased in the position she's in right now.

"Okay, first of all, you're holding me uncomfortably. I like a little space here. But don't get me wrong here. I don't mind gay people here."

The woman, already irritated, pushed Miko to the ground and keeled down next to Miko and puled out a switchblade and held the blade against Miko's neck as her shoulder was lifted a little from the ground.

"Now, I'm trying to nice so be a dear and tell me where the school stored all the money!", the woman gripped Miko's shoulder more tightly. Miko had no idea what they were talking about, but she needed to act fast. Then an idea hit.

"AH! RAPE! I'm getting kidnapped! Someone help me! MOLEST!", Miko was kicking and screaming for help, which she had hoped to not do.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" , the woman got so steamed up the she slammed the handle of the gun against Miko 's head and knocked Miko out. Miko lost consciousness. Teddy let go of his grip on the masked man and and went over to Miko's unconscious body.

"What did you do!?"

**Next Time! Miko is knocked unconscious and what do these mysterious people want with the school? I know this chapter is almost 100% not related to FFC, but I need time for he story to develop before we get a little FFC action. And Tropical Paradise is a name of a design made by Miko's father's fashion company. **


End file.
